The Dark Truth
by Nickname- Bella
Summary: Bella and Edward are going to get married soon, but when an unwanted visitor comes to the town of Forks, getting married is the last thing on their minds. Object one is to save their friends and love ones who are in danger. Spoiler warning 4 all 3 books
1. Attacked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**The Dark Truth – Chapter One**

**April 13****th****, 12:30 PM **(Bella POV)

"EDWARD, NO!!" I shot up sitting in my bed and quickly looked around the room. I felt two cold hands on my back, holding me close. I was breathing really fast and my forehead was sweaty. I turned and looked at Edward, he was now moving his hand in circles trying to calm me down. I always knew that he hated seeing me scared, and at that moment I probably scared him more than I scared my self.

"Sssssshhhh Bella, love calm down. It was just a nightmare, nothing else, please calm down. You almost gave me a heart attack, even though that's not possible." Edward held me close to his cold, rock hard chest and began to sing me my lullaby. I turned my head and looked out the window. It was storming but it sounded like a hurricane was happening outside. I then looked up at Edward and saw his perfect, angel like face staring back down at me. "What's wrong Bella, are you ok?" Edward's eyes turned from his lovely golden color to black with worry. I brought my fingers up to his lips and traced them ever so lightly. He was an angel, my angel and I love him so much. I then stretched my neck up so that I was able to kiss his. We kissed for like only a minute but it seemed like and hour. I then laid back down and snuggled up to Edward.

"Wow love, was your nightmare really that bad?" I could hear Edward's laugh in his chest and I smiled.

"As long as you're here with me, when I wake up and see you it would turn into a wonderful dream." I smiled and Edward kissed my head.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the music of the rain hitting the ground and Edward Humming.

**April 14****th****, 6:00 AM **(Bella POV)

_What is this feeling……….It hurts…..my heart…._ The sun light was coming through the cracks in my window shades and my door. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed alone. "Edward?" I whispered.

It was dead silent, I could hear the birds and the animals outside but no reply from my love. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe from the bathroom closet. Then I walked down stair. The bright morning sun light was coming in from all the windows. I walked into the kitchen and found Edward sitting at the breakfast bar. I walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water. All of the sudden I had two stone cold arms around my waist and holding me close. I smiled and put my glass back down on the counter.

"Good morning Edward" I said laying my head back on his shoulder.

Edward kissed my forehead and smiled back. "Good Morning love how are you feeling today? Did you get enough sleep?"

I sighed and lifted my head up turning around so that I could see the smoldering fire in his eyes. "I guess, I remember waking up at night and screaming because of my nightmare. But the rest has swiped my mind." I Smiled as Edward pulled me close to the couch and I sat right next to him. I snuggled close to him and his rock like body.

"You really did scare me last night, Love. I thought you were in pain or was hurt somehow. You did scream practically bloody murder, during your nightmare." Edward's eyes went from a fire yellow to a medium gray.

"I'm Sorry if I scared you. It's not like I like to scare myself or you as the matter."

Edward just kissed my hair again and laughed. I turned at looked at him

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just love how you talk in your sleep." He smiled my favorite little crooked smile.

"Well you know what, I--"

A loud knock came at the door and I rushed to answer it. There were two older police men that worked with Charlie. I knew them from visiting Charlie at his work. Quickly Edward was standing right behind me holding me close.

"Hello Gentlemen, What brings you here?" Edward said holding the door with my hand and looking back at the two men.

The older man with gray hair spoke first. "Ms. Bella Swan I work with your father down at the police station and well…………" The man stopped to think over what he was going to say next. I knew Edward felt me tense up as the man spoke because Edward held me closer.

"Ms. Bella……………There has been an Accident." The man finished saying. My eyes widened in fear and Edward growled a little.

I didn't know what to think about the accident the only words that came out of my mouth were….." Where is Charlie!?"

**Notes:** Ok this is my first fanfic to it might Suck. But anyway I hope you guys like it and **Please Review** I will Try to update as soon as I can.

**Coming Up Next……**

"Bella………Bella please calm down. Everything Will be ok."

I held her close to me. Letting her tears stain my shirt.

"E-e-Edward what if he knows who it was, or worse what it was."

A small growl ripped through my chest.


	2. Hospital

(Edward POV)

**April 14****th****, 8:00 AM** (Edward POV)

Bella just stood there still in fear. Even though I couldn't read her mind I knew what she was thinking. I bent my head down to her ear and quietly whispered to her. "Bella, love everything will be ok." Bella's hands started to shake a little and I quickly held her hands. I kissed her head and looked back up at the two men again.

The younger man coughed and broke the silence. "Ms. Bella……don't worry your father is now in a stable condition at the hospital. If you want we could give you a lift to the hospital to see him."

Bella shook her head, her eyes were still horror struck as she took a deep breathe.

"I—I will drive sown there. I j—just need to get ready and then I will go see him."

Bella put on a fake smile to make the two guys feel like she was ok, and probably so that they would leave.

"Thank you for taking your time to tell me this." She said still fake smiling.

I looked up and nodded my head so that they knew that I would take care of her. They nodded back, put on their caps again and turned to leave. I shut the door and turned to look at Bella. Her back was turned to me and she started to walk up the stairs. She looked like at ghost gliding up the stairs very slowly. I walked up to her in her room and turned her so that I could see her face. Tears…tears streamed down her face. She was shaking and I pulled her into my arms, holding her so close so that nothing could take her away from me. I felt her cool tears seep through my shirts. "Ssshh…..Bella……ssshh"

Bella looked up at me as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "E-- e—Edward I need to go see him." I nodded and stood up.

"I will let you change, I'm going back to my house to talk to Carlisle. Will you be ok, love?" Bella nodded and let go of my shirt. I kissed her again and left to give her, her time. I walked outside and looked at the sky. _It was sunny this morning but now a storm is rolling in._ I turned, got in my Volvo and drove away.

**April 14****th****, 10:00 AM** (Bella POV)

When Edward left I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed my clothes and locked the bathroom door. I stripped off my old clothes and got into the warm shower. Letting the relaxing warm water rinse sown my back I washed my hair and my body. I made sure all my hair shampoo was rinsed all the way out and then I turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower the phone began to ring. I wrapped the towel around my dripping wet body and went to go answer it.

"Hello…?"

"Bella is that you? Your voice sounds different."

"Jake? Why are you calling me now? Usually you're still sleeping." I smiled waiting to hear what his comeback would be.

"What can't a guy call his friend without being questioned?"

"Yes, if that guy has a reason to call, but anyway what's up?" Jacob's voice turned low and more serious.

"Did you get the news yet?"

"Yes, I heard it I'm getting ready to do see him right now." I sighed.

"Bella……are you going to be ok?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes Jake, I'm ok. I got to go, I have to get changed so I can go." I said brushing my damp, long brown hair.

"So you're going to the hospital? Billy just left to go see Charlie too. He thinks he was attacked."

I shot up and my eyes widened. "Attacked, by what or who?!" Jacob sighed. "Don't hate me because I'm telling you but Billy thinks it's a blood sucker."

I walked into the bathroom again and closed the door. "I see… but what would they want with Charlie?"

"I don't know it's just a theory, But any way are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok Jake thanks for calling me I have to go, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Bells." I hung up the phone and turned to my clothes. I got changed and heard a door slam. I opened my door and walked down stairs, I looked around the kitchen and moved to the living room. I looked around and saw nothing. I let out a sigh and turned back to the kitchen. Looking down at the ground I saw little red dots smeared on the floor. I followed the trail of the red dot into the down stairs laundry room and flipped on the lights………………..

A bloody murder scream passed my lips.

**(Edward POV) **

I pulled into Bella's drive way and walked to the door. It was locked……. That was unusual. All of the sudden I heard Bella scream. Without thinking I rammed through the door and ran inside. "BELLA!?" I saw a trail of blood and I quickly followed it. The trail leads to Bella's laundry room. I walked in and heard a small whimper from a dark corner. "Bella!?"

Bella looked up, tears over her face and blood all over her hands. I grabbed her and held her tightly.

"E-Edward I tried to save it, I really did." She cut off.

"What happened here Bella?" I said kissing her trembling head.

"I heard a door slam and came down stairs. I saw the red trail and followed it. Then I turned on the light and saw it." Bella pointed over to the pool of blood and a dead raccoon laying in it. A growl ripped through my chest as I held her closer.

"Come on Bella lets go get you cleaned up. I will change my shirt with the extra one in my car." I picked Bella up and walked her to her room.

**1 Hour Later **(Bella POV)

I walked down the stairs with Edward and we got in his car. We drove out of the drive way and started for the hospital. Edward cleaned up the mess as I was getting cleaned up again. I looked at him not paying any attention to the way he was driving. He put his hand on my lab and we held hands. "Edward….Jacob called me. He was wondering if I was ok."

"That was….nice of him." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yea it was, but any way Billy left to go see Charlie too. Billy has a theory about Charlie."

"He does…..well what is it?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "He thinks that Charlie was attacked when he was patrolling around the forest."

Edward sighed. "And he thinks that it is one of my kinds, a vampire doesn't him?"

"He isn't blaming you he just……"

"I'm not mad Bella because it's the same thing Carlisle and I was thinking about." Silence fell over the car as Edward drove. I looked at him and he could tell that I was worried.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out of the car. Edward right away came over to me and held me close. We walked to the front desk where a lady in bright pink was sitting, smacking on her gum. "Yes, can I help you two today?"

I opened my mouth to talk but Edward beat me to it. "Yes, could you please tell us what room Mr. Charlie Sawn is in?" Edward smiled at the girl and she blushed.

Here we go again Edward was dazzling her and he probably didn't even know it.

"Why yes I can, let me see." She flipped through a list of highlighted names.

"Mr. Swan, well it says he is in room 119, on your right." She smiled back at Edward.

He nodded "thank you" as we turned away. We came up to the room and I opened the door. There Charlie sat up right in bed with an arm cast on his right hand and a brace on his left knee. I started to tear up at I ran over to him and hugged him, making sure that I didn't hit is injuries.

"Oh Dad, are you ok? I had two police guys come to the house to tell me the bad news, and I thought of the worse. I missed you so much." I didn't notice but when I stopped talking and opened my eyes Charlie was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked with a pout on my face.

"Oh Bella you worry too much, a little arm cast can't keep down this old man. I will be healed in no time, as soon as these doctors let me out of here." Charlie smiled at me and I felt better. I looked over and saw Billy in the corner talking to Edward. I sat down by Charlie and watched everyone. It was like about 20 minutes later and Edward was driving me back to his house. I sat up at looked at him.

"Good afternoon sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?" Edward smiled my favorite crooked smiled and looked back to the road.

"Yes, But how did I move from the hospital to your car?" I asked while fixing my hair in the car mirror.

"I carried you here. It was getting late and Charlie asked if I could take care of you since he is in the hospital. So I told him that I would always take care of you before we left."

Edward pulled up into his drive way and turned of the car. He got out and came over to my side of the car. I looked at him and started to tear up. Edward bent down and Held me. "Bella………Bella please calm down. Everything will be ok." he held me close to his chest. Letting my tears stain his shirt.

"E-e-Edward what if he knows who it was, or worse what it was."

A small growl ripped through his chest. Edward kissed my forehead and we walked into the house. I took off my shoes at looked up. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were staring at me. Esme waked up to me and hugged me. "Bella so good to see you again, dear." I hugged her back at smiled at her. Carlisle cut in between your conversation. "Bella we all have to talk." He said with a frown.

**Notes: **Ok I might not be able to update until Wednesday, because I'm very busy. But anyway I hope you like this new chapter, and on the first chapter page the preview I just changed it from Edward's POV to Bella's.

But anyway Read it and Please review.

**Coming Up Next……**

She laid there so peacefully, like an angel.

All of the sudden there was a loud knock on my door.

It was Alice and she was shaking.

"What's wrong Alice, What happened?" She shook her head.

"Edward Watch Bella, keep her very close."


	3. Problem

**April 14th, 3:00 pm** (Edward POV)

Alice walked over to Bella and moved her to the couch. I sat down right by her, not letting go of her hand. Bella's eyes moved from Carlisle to me and then back. Carlisle stood in the middle of the group, like he was giving a speech.

"I'm sorry Bella, Edward told me about Charlie. I will be going to the hospital soon to check on his status." Carlisle sighed and pinched the brige of his nose. "Bella, Edward and I have been thinking about who could of attacked your father. I'm sure Edward has already told you that for right now we think it was a vampire, But we are still checking it out." Alice turned to Bella and smiled.

"Theres nothing to worry about Bella, but I would love it if you would stay with us until we figure this out. Plus I bet Edward would really love it to if you did." Alice looked at me and winked, but I just frowned at her. Bella nodded and looked back to me.

"Edward, if you want me to stay then I will." Bella laied back on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. "Yes love, I always would love if you stayed." A quick kissing noise started up and we both looked at Emmett. He was mimicking me and Bella.

Bella yawned into my arm and I looked down smiling at her. "Bella, I think you should go take a nap in Edward's room." Alice said with another smile on her face. Bella looked up at me to make sure it was ok. I nodded as I pulled her up from the couch. She nodded back and walked up to my room. When I heard the door close again I emedently went to hear the truth from Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what is really happening here with Bella and the unknown person?" Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed. "Edward…..I think Bella is in danger." My eyes widened and turned a light red. A small growl burst through my chest. "What do you mean Bella's in danger?!" Alice got up and walked over to my side, and on top of that Jasper started to calm the whole room down.

"Edward, we are going to try and if out what of who this unknown person is. You just need to stay with Bella and make sure that she dosent go anywhere alone." Alice sighed and then looked back up at Edward.. "I saw Bella with the unknown person in the forest hen it was raining. I didn't see you there but She was trying to get away from the person."

Anger was going through my mind up Jasper what calming it to go away. I was so made and slammed my fist on the table. "We have to figure out who is person is and stop them," Edward hissed. Alice nodded and looked back to Edward. "Edward you must stay calm, we don't want Bella to find out that she is in danger because that could really put her in more danger like what happened with James." Edward growled at that name and bit his lip.

"I will take Bella to the city tomorrow and well can go shopping to do something fun." Alice smiled then looked at Edward. "Edward you can come with us to so that Bella dosent get curious on what is happening." I nodded and turned to go see Bella. I left the group and walked up to my room, and to see my love.

When I opened my door I saw her peacefully sleeping on the bed all wrapped up in the golden blankets. I smiled and layed down next to her. Her smell calmed me even more and I kissed her head. "Edward…….my Edward." I smiled as she talked in her sleep. She laid there so peacefully, like an angel. All of the sudden there was a loud knock on my door .It was Alice and she was shaking ."What's wrong Alice, What happened?" She shook her head. "Edward Watch Bella, keep her very close."

Hearing Alice say that was not what I wanted to hear. I got up from being with Bella and closed the door quietly. I put my hands on Alice's shoulders and looked at her. "Alice tell me what happened?" I said trying to stay calm. Alice shook her head and looked back at me looking like she was going to cry.

"Edward……..I saw Bella…..hurt….very hurt…" Jasper came up the stair and hugged Alice close. I didn't what to think of what Alice might of saw. I shook my head and looked at her. "Don't worry Alice I wont let it happen I will be with Bella always." She nodded and I walked back into my room and back to my Bella.

**Notes:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had a death in the family and havent been able to repost. So sorry about how long it was. I will be start writing the next chapture and I will get up as soon as it can.

**Coming up Next...**

"Oh Bella you look so cute in that."

Alice smiled dancing across the store.

I looked at Edward and his jaw was droped.

I laughed and he got up and hugged me.

"You look beautiful Love, so beautiful


End file.
